


His rock in the tempest

by Aeris444



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: Break Up, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 07:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colin is coming back home to spend a calm evening with his boyfriend</p>
            </blockquote>





	His rock in the tempest

**Author's Note:**

> I thought that this comm lacked some RPF so here it is! Thanks to the lovely [](http://derenai.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://derenai.livejournal.com/)**derenai** for the beta reading.

When Colin entered his flat, coming back from a tiring day of rehearsals for “Mojo”, the first thing he noticed was that David’s coat wasn’t hung on the rack.

He had hoped to spend a calm evening with his boyfriend, ordering take-away and watching a film. It seemed like David had other plans.

Colin sighed and put his backpack next to the couch.

That’s when he noticed everything else.

The empty shelves in their bookcases, the empty space where David’s laptop had been, the small objects missing everywhere…

Staggered, Colin went to their bedroom. One of the doors of the wardrobe was open, revealing more emptiness.

Colin fell on his knees. He couldn’t process what he was seeing, he wasn’t able to understand what was yet obvious.

It was impossible… He tried to remember all the words they had exchanged in the morning. Nothing had seemed amiss. They had kissed goodbye like every other day. David had told Colin “I love you” and Colin had smiled brightly.

And now… He was there, shocked, in their half empty flat, trying to find another reason for the disappearance of all of David’s belongings.

He stood up and opened every cupboard, every closet… Nothing. There was nothing left of his boyfriend, of their life together, of the three years they had lived in the flat.

Then, he finally noticed the sheet of paper on the kitchen counter. A simple white paper sheet, neatly folded.

He knew what he was, without doubt, going to read on it. Still, he didn’t know if he was ready to face it.

He took the paper and sat on his couch, unable to unfold it yet.

He couldn’t do this alone. And it was like an evidence. He knew who he wanted by his side, the only person in front of whom he could be weak and fall apart. The friend that had been by his side for the past 6 years. His rock in the middle of a tempest, his anchor.

He dialed Bradley’s number.

***

_Colin…_

_I’m sorry. I really am._

_But I couldn’t go on like this any longer._

_What we had was wonderful or at least, I was blind enough to believe it was._

_I can’t keep lying to myself anymore. It hurts too much. It hurts both of us._

_Now, I know you will never be mine like I’m yours. I know that you love me but not as much as I love you. We will never mean to be together… Our paths just crossed because, at that time, you were too scared to follow the path you should have chosen._

_I’m sorry for leaving like this but it’s the only way. Every time I see you, I fall in love again and I’m unable to tell you how I really feel._

_Colin, promise me you’re going back to what was destined to happen. We both know I was not the one for you, we both know who you really love. Who you love with all your heart, with passion and carefreeness._

_I can’t stand up against him._

_I hope you’ll be happy. You deserve it._

_Love,_

_David_  



End file.
